i dont like your gilrfriend
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: draco and blaise dont like ron and harry's girlfriend. has somewhat plot but it is really a comedy that make's no sense like mad t.v. crap summery but good over all. r&r.


1I don't like your girlfriend

disclaimer: don't own yadda yadda.

Summary: draco reallly dosent like harry's girlfriend.

* * *

draco lay under the tree of hogwarts watching as harry and Ginny flirted with each other. He sneered as Ginny went to kiss him and he turned his head. 'That stupid wench putting her lip's on my harry. My dark prince of secrecy' he thought with a growl. He then got an idea. He turned to his friend Blaise who had been staring longingly at Ron and glaring at hermoine. "Hey Blaise can you me a favor" he said smirking, Blaise looked at him. " what is it about"? He said with a gulp at the feral look malfoy had. " well you want the weasly and I want potter help me or not. What say you? Savvy"/ draco said in the same tone as his idol of the next 16 years of his life. Captain jack sparrow. ' if cap'n jack sparrow can get his man from a wench then so can I' he thought with a big flare of confidence. " well fuck yea then I cant stand seeing my flaming red head with that smart ass". Balise yelled. Earning a couple of glance's from Ron and hermoine who just happened to walk by. " hey if you split them up I can get with moine" said a very excited pansy. " dammit pansy how many times do I have to say gay guy time is for gay guy time" draco yelled in semi but getting bigger tantrum as the gay part which he hid so well was coming out.

* * *

**in the great hall**

Blaise and pansy walked in. Looking rather smug. " yo listen up". Blaise shouted. Dumbledore and the other teacher's looked up. " the prince of all thing's gay is about to give you guy's a show and a certain some one a piece of the gay jealous demented mind of a gay, jealous, obsessive, and possessive malfoy" he screamed as pansy started to play a rock tune. Everyone gaped at the word gay and malfoy. Then some even fainted as a very good looking hairless and very very very smutty looking malfoy came running out as the music started.

**Girlfriend"**

_Chorus_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

draco sang in a very smexy voice as the table's disappeared and the student's stood at the edge of a stage. Dumbledore smirked. ' ohhh this is gonna be good. Harry better get with the draco they are such a sexy couple'. Fumblewhore thought drooling a little. Harry was also on stage with a glaring ginny. He was practically on top of harry and harry seemed to have a bulge grow due to the half naked draco's ass push against his member.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

ginny was about to jump in when luna lovegood of all people pulled her away and said " sorry dear but you can ruin fate and a very smexy orgasmic couple". The next chorus made harry cum in his pant's as draco bumped off him.

_Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

draco had started singing to harry as he kissed his lip's and pressed it to harry's. the bulge was sooo visible. Fumblewhore smirked. ' oh boy am I gonna have fun telling voldytart that harry and draco the to hottest orgasmic couple in the whole galaxy were about to have kinky sex on my stage' he thought like a fanboy. ( oh did I mentioned it make's no sense at all). Harry started to follow like a dog when draco swished his hip's across the stage in a walk. Harry followed with tranced eye's and a goofy smirk as he stared at draco's huge j-lo ass in those jean's. harry fell in an orgasm as draco called himself a princess.

_Bridge:  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_!

When the bridge came every gay student even under cover gay student ( ron included) shouted hell yea. When draco said the word's.

_Chorus:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

when draco shouted the chorus again harry was again hard and following that j-lo ass all over the stage he even groped a little as draco rocked his hip's in a dubbing motion. As he sang the chorus. Harry was moaning all over. The only thought was. ' damn Ginny is so gone. Im gay im weird I can have babies and draco's j-lo ass is pushing against me. Holy mother of Halle berry and j-lo's ass's god this is so hot'. Harry was the very epitome of slytherin right there.

_Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Draco seeing his effect on harry smirked and sung another verse. Now hermoine who was dancing with pansy in a very not-Hermoine way shouted hell he does.

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
repeat_

draco smirked and started t finish. As he sung the verse he moved hi finger in very commanding way's as harry obeyed like a dog and the draco rocked his member with harry's and harry thought one thing. ' he can do it better and Iv always been wrapped around his finger' the added as an after thought. ' soon ima be wrapped around that member as he thrust's into me _tonight_'. Draco finished it with a big but very noticeable squeeze of harry's very hard member.

_Chorus_

When the song was done harry grabbed draco and said very loudly. I am going to my dorm no one follow and for every gay man no looking talking or even thinking about my seme. And then draco flung harry over his shoulder and said same her. The he winked at Blaise who had a very flushed and aroused Ron thrown over his shoulder. As he shouted that the slytherin dorm is off limit's and if anyone want's a video need's to pay 50 dollar's but then Ron hollered. " no actually it will be 200 hundred if you wanna see my seme naked it'll cost ya." then hermoine shouted after the boy's left. " astronomy tower is of no use me and pansy are using it for hardcore sex education and if you come within ten feet you get an avada kadavra between the eye's" . Then they were off.

Fumblewhore ran to get his wallet he was getting vid's and making copies. The old perv was drooling madly like he had rabies.

* * *

A/N" well I am done and I am happy with it's absolute stupid-ness. How about you. 

Draco: oh god harry...

Me: next.

Harry: fuck yeah... oh god dray...

Me: o.0!... next.

Ron: holy mother of spongebob... oh yea right there...

Me: T.T is any one here not having sex.

Blaise: oh god Ron your sooo tight...

Me: fucking horny teen's!!! XD!!!!!

Hermoine & pansy: note come any closer and you get crucio-ed.

Me: gulp

Ginny: oh god Neville were did you learn to do that.

Neville: im not really a bumbling idiot in reality it is an act cause it is funny. And if you like this how's bout this tut's.

Ginny: oh my fucking god.

Me: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!. willl some one read and review. Jeeze fucking horny teen's. I GOT YOU GUY'S TOGETHER. XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.


End file.
